Deal With The Devil
by Violetrose25
Summary: A bored Loki goes out into Midgard looking for late night mischief, and has a chance encounter with a beautitul vampire woman. A hungry, weak one at that. He has what she wants, and she has what Loki wants. Can he strike up a deal? (One shot, rated M for smut and blood. Loki/OC. Don't like, go away).


**So just a little smutty, bloody one-shot I'm doing. :) Warning: The OC is a vampire, (that's quite a _heavy_ aspect of this story) so don't start leaving hateful reviews about that. I'm writing this for a friend... and a little for me. Please read, review, and enjoy! ^^**

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Feeding time, again. Asenath was not pleased. She had been trying to avoid this for days, downplay it... but that goddamn hunger kept coming back. The woman needed to take the blood of somebody tonight. It was starting to affect her health, in fact. Asenath's strength had deteriorated quite substancially, to the point of near mortal status. Her control was fleeting, she had to retreat from public. As of now the young vampire was a danger to society.

Night, the full moon in fact, was to be rising within a few short hours. Asenath sighed, reminicing upon her beginnings.

She'd been turned only a few years ago, at the human age of twenty three. What her maker saw in her, Asenath would never know. Because he abandoned her as soon as she was created. No, the young woman knew no others of her kind. She had to figure everything about vampire life on her own. Contrary to most common belief, she COULD go out in the sun. And NO, she does not fucking sparkle, contrary to a certain pop-culture book series. Not only that, but Asenath could eat like a normal person.

Garlic was not irritating. Silver was not harmful other than a rash that lasted for a couple days. Crosses didn't do a goddamn thing to her. Okay, so what DID hurt this species of vampire? Well, a stake to the heart does the trick, but who _wouldn't_ that kill? Fire also worked... but again... that's kind of universal. Decapitating... same story. Other than that she's good as gold. Okay, Asenath is starting to sound pretty human, right? What qualities DO set her apart?

Well, for one thing, she stopped aging. She can't get sick. Asenath has the strength of Thor and the Hulk combined... if both were on steriods. She has such acute sensory perception that... well... she could beat out most any technology. Not to mention that... pesky little hunger for human blood that needed to be satisfied every couple days. If she does not feed for longer than that... she'll pass out from starvation and nearly die. Asenath knows this because she's tried not to feed before. Several times.

OH how she hates the creature who has done this to her! He ought to be sent to fires of Hell for this eternal curse! Asenath was never a violent person, or even a mean-spirited person! Everyone seemed to gravitate towards her, found Asenath easy to talk to. That's why she got into the career of being a therapist, for gods' sake. Asenath, the good-hearted listener. Which is kind of ironic seeing as she was named after an H.P. Lovecraft villianess.

Oh the fates have made quite a plaything out of the busty, raven haired girl that Aenath was. Yes, she was blessed with beauty. Thick ebony curls, bob-cut around her round face. Skin as white as the freshly fallen snow of winter. Almost Snow-white esque, really. Her virign body was beautiful and volupuous. But all this meant nothing to her. All she wanted was her mortality back.

Oh well, life isn't fair and the world is a cruel mistress. Time to hunt some poor bastard down.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Loki had been rather bored lately. Ever since his release from Asgardian prison, the newly restored prince had quite unoccupied. Aside from Thor and his mother, the entirety of Asgard had been avoiding Loki. For obvious reasons. And, as most anyone familiar with the god can tell you, a bored Loki is a very, _very_ bad thing. Now a days he had no intellectual stimulus from others, something somebody as smart as Loki desperately needs. Luckily he had learned his lesson after New York (though he was controled at the time, fate can be cruel that way), and was not going to cause TOO much havoc. That didn't mean that he'd quit being mischivous, it just meant nobody had to worry about another world take over.

From him, anyway.

So, the prince thought, what to do to end this predicament? Well... Midgard might provide some entertainment. Despite its many faults, Loki could give the realm credit for its array of fascinating mortal specimens. A day observing the residents of the realm couldn't hurt. So, he decided. Off to Midgard it was! Quickly Loki took off to one of the many secret gateways that escaped Heimdals' knowledge.

Who knew, maybe he'd find something truly interesting.

* * *

It just so happens the god landed in an abandoned alleyway. It was quite dark, a full moon above him shining.

"Ah." He mused. "The full moon, it always brings out the more deviant side of humankind. I came on a good night."

Quickly, Loki transformed his conspicuous armor into a classy suit, much like the one from Germany. In his right hand was an exsquisite cane, cherrywood shaft and diamond handle. Looking around, Loki realized this was quite a seedy part of whatever city he'd been transported to. Even more chemistry for interesting happenings. Now the god began casually strolling along the filthy sidewalk, smirking with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The night was quiet to him, save the echos of his footsteps. Of course this place was rather eerie, every shadowed building shrouded in secrets. Residents would do best to lock themselves in at night. And personally, Loki already loved every inch of these decrepit streets. A breeding ground for chaos, wrong doings... mischief.

For some time he wandered lonely streets, no sign of life outside the occasional wandering rat. Desolant. After some hours, Loki was ready to give up and search another festering hole, until a noise caught his attention.

"_Get off of me, you souless cunt!"_

This place, coincidently, was the same area in which Asenath had chosen to hunt. This was a grim duty for her, the least she could do to ease her consious was end the life of societies' undesirables. And this notorious side of downtown Manhatten was the perfect spot. It was a buffet of drug dealers, rapists, muggers, and the occasional murderer. This evening had been relatively quiet, almost as if the humans had been scared off. Because somewhere, in the primal area of each human brain, was an alarm to danger. When a predator comes around, the night becomes dead silent.

Asenath had learned this from her Behavioral Science classes in college. It had fascinated her, human behavior, as a child. Seeing how it was being used now... perhaps the fates had planned this for poor Asenath.

Finally, at around one in the morning, a man had come along. One lonely man, middle aged, balding... the stench of liquor strong on him. Liquor and sweat. To the vampire, it was the biological equivalent of a neon sign. As she got closer, walking with silent footsteps behind him, she took into account his body build. A portly fellow, broad shoulders and thick legs. The nameless prey was a trifle above Asenaths' height, perhaps five foot eleven. She could take him down, though she was considerably weak.

Asenath could hear his blood coursing through his veins, cholesteral infested and fatty. Not her usual choice, but hey... beggers could not be choosers. And Asenath was hungry.

She began calculating. Where to take him? How to approach? Where to discard the body? Asenath concocted her plan in mere moments. The cunning vampire darted into an alleyway on the other side of the street. At her supersonic speeds, no human eye would detect the movement. Her plan was to follow him, stalk until he was in the darkest of corners without streetlights and attack. Though they were alone, Asenath knew better than to not be cautious. Somebody could appear at any time.

"Ooohh.." Suddenly pain was overtaking her.

Asenath heard the mans' footsteps faulter. "Hello?"

Thinking on her feet, Asenath decided to use this to her advantage. Playing the damsel in distress would be her move. Either he'd come to her aid, or come to harm her in some fashion. Either way, either way.

"Helllpp mmeee... the pain..." Asenath slid to the ground, hunger ringing through her.

"Miss?" The man called.

"Pl-e-e-aaasssee... help me..." She heard him run, air wooshing past.

"I'm coming! Hold on!"

Several moments passed before the man was there by Asenaths' side, kneeling over her. She took notice of his awe struck expression. Another thing about being a vampire, whatever beauty you posessed in your first life, it would be doubled in this one. Asenath was as beautiful as a picture of heaven. Though pale, her lips were naturally rosy red, cheeks as pink as a peach. Behind a frame of thick, luxurious lashes, there were two crystal blue eyes. Bright as the stars, they were.

"Don't worry miss, I'll take care of you." He whispered as he picked her up.

His arms were locked around her waist. "Oh thank you." Asenath said innocently.

"No problem."

This was when he slid his right hand down, and hiked up Asneaths' mini skirt. Asneath felt almost relieved. At least she'd be killing a pervert tonight, not some good samaritan. Asenath feigned fright, shrieking.

"Shh... shh... don't worry baby, I'm gonna take real good care of you."

The other hand was attempting to pry apart her tank top. Now was her chance. Asenath locked her legs around his waist, propelled him up against the opposite wall, and pinned his wrists above his head. The mans' eyes were wide with shock.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take real good care of you too, pig." Asenath whispered in his ear.

"AHH!" He screamed.

"There is no escape." He tried desperately to pry the bitch off him, but alas, it was a fruitless attempt.

"_Get off of me, you souless cunt!"_ Asenath laughed.

As if an insult coming from_ this_ man could do anything. Suddenly Asenath was overcome by the feeling that somebody was nearby. She could sense the presense of another person. This was not good, this was sooo not good. Footsteps were behind them. Asenath was beginning to lose her cool. Okay, she had two options. Eat this man as fast as she could and risk getting caught. OR... she could run and try her luck elsewhere.

Fuck. Here a meal had fallen right into her lap, and of course somebody else was coming along.

"HELP!" her prey screamed.

The footsteps were closer. Asenaths' grip was loosening. She was sooo weak. Taking the opportunity, the man threw the vampire off and ran like hell. Asenath was now lying on the cold ground, unable to get up. Goddamnitt. So close! Why did this have to happen to her?

The footsteps were approaching the alley. Turning in...

"Hello, ma'am." Asenath could barely keep her eyes open, but saw a figure above.

"Who are you?" She swore that she recognized this guy's voice.

A chuckle rang through Asenaths' ears. "Oh my dear, I believe that is of little importance." The figure nealt down.

"What is important is why that man was just running from you." Crap.

"He tried to rape me... so I fought him off."

"Well that seems an unlikely story. You're far too weak for that. Plus, even if you did, there is no way he'd be that frightened of you."

Asenath was silent. Oh, she needed blood. She hadn't fed in nearly a week. The world around her was becoming hazy, colors distorted. Sounds seemed to come from miles away.

"My my, it appears that you are near collapse." _No shit_, she thought spitefully.

Loki hoisted the young beauty up, into his arms. He gazed lustfully over her, watching Asenath's chest heave with each labored breath. Two milky white breasts rose and fell, tempting and teasing the god. The outfit she was wearing had been slightly ripped in the struggle, so a sliver of delicious abdomen was shown. Below that, two silky legs flowed down to now bare feet. Her skirt leaved little to the imagination, the line of her lacy undergarments revealed. Oh, what a postively sensual creature. Loki, being the god of lust as well as mischief, could only admire the woman.

A plan was formulating in his scheming brain.

Asenath wanted nothing more than blood. It had taken over her mind, thrown all other thoughts to the recesses of consiousness. Above her was a man, red hot juices flowing beneath pale flesh. He smelled like a dream of paradise. And all she wanted to do was rip his throat open and drain him of every last drop.

"What are you, and tell me the truth. I know how to spot a bad liar."

Asenath was too weak to fight, or come up with a lie... anything.

"I am... vampire."

Vampire? Loki had stumbled upon quite a find. Here in his arms was a myth. Every culture had their blood suckers. Loki was getting an idea of why she was so weak. Then her question came. "Who are you?"

She heard a dark chuckle. "My dear, I suppose if you're being honest with me... I can return the gesture. My name is Loki, of Asgard."

"Loki?" Through the fog of her blood lust, the name rang a bell.

"You... bastard. Tried to... destroy my... world."

"I am afraid so. Though, I do not believe insulting me is the best judgement, considering your state."

Asenath grumbled in repsonse. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to strike a deal with you."

"Sorry, I don't make deals with the devil." This earned a chuckle from him. Oh, he liked this vampire already.

"Well, seeing as you are in dire need of sustinense..." How could he possibly know that?! "It appears as if you do not have much of a choice in the matter."

Asenath was deducting the meaning of his words. Obviously he was offering her his blood. The bastard had her there, she needed blood immediately or she wasn't going to survive the night. However, that meant that Loki wanted something in return. This was not boding well for Asenath.

"Be straight with me, Loki. I don't have all night."

"No, no you certainly do not. That we can agree upon. I assume you wish to know what I want in return for giving you my blood?"

Asenath nodded weakly. Loki shot her the most deviant of grins.  
"Well, M'lady... I wish to have you for the night. Your body."

Asenath considered this. The last thing on earth she wanted was for the god of mischief to be inside her. However, with the promise of blood, how could she refuse? But what if he did not keep his promise? Just fucked her and left Asenath to die? She realized that there really wasn't a choice.

"Alright." She said reluctantly.

"Excellent. We shall go somewhere a trife more classy. I refuse to make love to a woman in a filthy alleyway."

Huh, well at least he had taste. Asenath felt relieved... slightly. But where would he take her? Loki answered her question before she asked it.

"You are coming home with me."

* * *

For an indeterminate of time, Asenath had blacked out. The vampire awoke to find herself upon a bed, covered in exotic furs and silks. Wherever she was, Asenath knew it was still night. Her new surroundings were very open, a large balcony stretching the span of her vision. Only a veil of filmy gold curtains masked her from public view. A fire burned bright beside her, tongues of crimson and orange lapping at the air.

It was at this moment Asenath became aware of her nudity. The entirety of her form was exposed, a gleaming pearl amongst the blackened night sky. Asenath was aware of the lights below the balcony, a city no doubt.

"Ah, so you have awoken?" A voice beside her spoke.

Her head lolled, finding an equally naked Loki lying on his side. And she had to admit, he wasn't all that hideous. One toned arm was propped up against the bed, the muscles flexing beneath the skin. Asenath's eyes wandeded listlessly to the two pectorals, heaving with each intake of oxygen. Down below was his flat, slightly muscled stomach. This man was no body builder, but he certainly wasn't a twig either. No, Loki was balanced, walking the razors edge between bulky and skinny.

Asenath stared helplessly at the organ between his legs. Being the virgin she was, the male sex was a foreign sight to the vampire. A froth of ebony curls curtained the bottom of his... manhood so to speak. The organ itself was flacid at the moment, resting lazily against Loki's leg. Girthy, long... oh boy. Asenath knew she had gotten in way over her head.

Loki was aware of her gazing, and chuckled. "Well, no point in wasting time. I suggest you spread your legs." Asenath complied, revealing her pouty pink sex to the night air.

His part rose as he hoisted himself over top of her. "Now, before we proceed... what is your name?"

"Asenath."

"That is lovely, the vampire Asenath. I like it."

"Thank you." She said automatically.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Polite one, aren't you? Well then, I do hope you enjoy yourself." He said mockingly.

He jerked her legs forward, thrusting into her. Asenath gasped at the sudden sting of pain, blood tricking down between her folds. Loki's eyes widened.

"A virgin? My, I was not expecting that."

Asenath ignored his comment. Loki pressed himself deep inside, feeling the moist warmth squeeze around him. He let out a deep moan, eyes rolling back. He moved to fondle her breasts, rubbing the pads of his fingers across Asenaths' pink nipples. And, much to her shame, they rose beneath his touch. Between her legs, Asenath's insides pulsated with lust. Loki could sense this, and took full advantage.

He shifted his cock to hit that sweet spot inside her, making Asenath see stars in her vision.

"OH!" She cried, nails digging into the bed.

Loki kept abusing that spot, hitting it again and again. Asenath was reduced to a pile of moans and gasps beneath the prince. It was about now that Loki lowered his neck to her mouth.

"You may have your share, Asenath."

Her fangs popped out, twin ivory spears. They penatrated Loki's flesh to get to the blood beneath. It flowed hot into her mouth, salty sweet and think... the stuff of life. Vitality was breathed into her weary veins, spreading through Asenaths' muscles and making her nerves come alive. Loki enjoyed the pleasure pain of it all, relishing in a bubble of extacy.

Asenath retracted, licking the blood from his wounds. Now she began to participate, wrapping her legs around Loki's waist and guiding him deeper inside of her. This was a whole new high...feeding during sex was the most incredible thing for Asenath. All the original pain of her hymen bursting had officially subsided, replaced only by pure pleasure.

Loki flipped their positions, so Asenath was riding him. He watched as the remains of his blood trailed down her jawline, glistening like the brightest ruby. He reached to lick it off, when Asenath caught him in a kiss. Their tongues mingled, Loki tasted his juices fresh in her mouth. This simply sent him over the edge. The two came in a simultanious wave of joyous pleasure. Loki's seed spilled deep into her before she collapsed beside him.

"So... Asenath... was the blood worth it?"

"Was the sex worth it?" She retorted, feeling replenished.

_Wow,_ she realized, _this was the first time I've had a willing blood supply_. It felt kind of nice, no guilt to come along with it.

"It was more than worth it, Asenath. But that didn't answer my question."

"You answered it yourself." He raised an eyebrow.

"OH." She nodded.

"Perhaps we could do this again some time."

Asenath thought. Though she still didn't like this guy per-say... it would be quite an alternative to killing every few days. Plus she WOULD get to take something from the god who nearly destroyed her world. A sort of pay-back, with benefits.

"I think you have a deal."

"Oh, but I thought you didn't make deals with the devil?" Loki half-heartedly teased.

"There's an exception to every rule."

Yes, Loki thought. He could grow used to her company in bed. Who knew, maybe this could lead to a lot more than a little late night fun. If she was this witty all the time, that seemed a strong possibility. But that was to come later. For now, Loki had to focus on explaining the bite marks to Thor tomorrow morning. The thought of that conversation made him chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about explaining you to my family. Speaking of which, I should probably take you home. The sun will be rising soon."

"So?"

"You're a vampire."

"What, you think vampires can't go out in the sun?"

This seemed to puzzle the god. "That's what most myths say."

"Well you can't trust everything myths tell you. Hell, you of all people should understand that... being somewhat of a myth youself."

Damn, she had him there.

"Touche, Asenath. We will have to discuss this another time."

"I look forward to that." The new lovers smiled to one another.

Maybe the fates weren't so unkind to these two souls, after all.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I SINCERELY HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED MY STORY! I FEEL IT MAY HAVE GOTTEN A BIT TOO MUSHY AT THE END, BUT I DON'T KNOW. THANK YOU FOR READING. ^^


End file.
